Chaud le gigot, chaud
by crepuscule1
Summary: Une histoire qui pourrait avoir un sens Deux amies complètement folles avec une imagination très bizarre Donne ceci, veuillez s'il vous plait ne pas avoir peur :nous sommes normales (enfin je crois) mais sous influence l'une de l'autre Sinon pour résumer le tout: Ginny rêve de se venger de Harry avec son pire ennemi mais entre vengeance et romance le pas à franchir est ténu.
1. Chapter 1: Un nouveau départ

Chapitre 1 : Un autre départ

Le train entra en gare et Ginny se précipita dedans, elle espérait avoir une bonne place,celle à l'avant du train qu'elle garderait pour ses amis. Elle en trouva une et s'installa tout à son aise attendant Luna, Neville, Hermione et peut-être Ron et Harry. Elle était là depuis environ 5 minutes quand Malefoy arriva et voulut la faire partir.

- Dégage, Weasley

-Apprends la politesse et peut-être que je le ferais …

-Bouge de là, rouquine

-Mouais c'est pas encore trop ça , répondit Ginny sans bouger

-Est-ce que tu pourrais changer de compartiment s'il te plait Ginny

- C'est bien formulé mais j'y suis, j'y reste et ce n'est pas un Malefoy et de belles paroles qui me feront changer d'avis !

- Tu es sure de ce que tu dis fillette ? Murmura-t-il.

- J'en suis même absolument certaine, espèce de fouine.

- Toi, la sœur à la belette, ne m'appelles plus jamais comme ça ou tu en subiras les conséquences...

- Si tu veux me faire peur tu as encore des progrès à faire, c'est pas parce que ton père est plus haut placé au ministère que le mien que tu dois me mépriser !

- Mais je ne te méprise pas à cause de ça, je te méprise parce que tu es à Gryffondor: c'est totalement différent Weasley...

- Arrête ton petit jeu et dégage de là Malefoy, je ne supporte plus de voir ton visage en plus c'est pas comme s'il était beau...

- Répète ce que tu viens de dire Weasley, si tu oses !

- Bien sur que j'ose ! En plus, si ça peut te vexer, ça ne me fait que plus plaisir. Tu n'as pas un joli visage contrairement à ce que toutes les filles disent et puis tu es arrogant, narcissique et si c'était la vérité, je dirais que tu es bête mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas à mon désavantage.

- Bon Weasley, tu as fini de faire la liste de mes défauts parce que je pourrais faire la tienne aussi espèce de traitre à ton sang! Mais je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis fait manipulé par un vulgaire carnet et qui ait pétrifié des personnes que j'appréciais donc la prochaine fois que tu me dis quelque chose pense d'abord à tes erreurs après tu pourras me reprocher les miennes. Sur ce, je te laisse parce que tu es aussi têtue qu'une mule et que je ne parviendrais pas à te faire changer d'avis.

Ginny était tétanisée, Malefoy, l'arrogant Drago, avait osé lui parler ainsi, même après 3 ans, il n'avait pas oublié qu'elle, Ginny Weasley, avait ouvert la chambre des secrets sous l'emprise d'un journal, de celui de Voldemort, mais elle ne le savait pas: elle pensait qu'il s'agissait de celui d'un simple élève et il y paraissait bien sympathique, elle n'aurait pu s'imaginer que Tom Elvis Jedusor et celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ne faisait qu'un. Pourquoi mais pourquoi est-ce que c'était lui qui devait lui rappeler ça alors qu'il avait été heureux de la savoir ouverte, il avait même espéré que Granger serait tuée.

Bon le plus important c'était qu'il soit parti et qu'elle ait gagné son combat contre Malefoy bien que s'il avait utilisé ses arguments autrement, elle était sure qu'il aurait pu gagner car malgré tout, elle, était une grande sensible.

Quelques minutes après que ce sans cœur de Malefoy soit parti, Luna et Neville arrivèrent en se lançant des regards complices, Hermione et Harry suivirent puis vint Ron et ensuite une sorcière aux longs cheveux noirs de petite taille qui leur demanda si elle pouvait s'asseoir avec eux. Ils acquiescèrent et elle se présenta comme Angèle. Elle dit qu'elle venait de Beauxbâtons mais que ses parents avaient déménagé et qu'elle devait venir à Poudlard tout ça avec un accent français qui l'obligeait à répéter certaines phrases pour que les autres comprennent.

Ginny était heureuse, elle allait enfin pouvoir parler de tout et de rien avec quelqu'un qui ne la jugerait pas sur ce qu'elle avait fait avant. Luna ne jugeait pas mais il était dur de parler de choses sérieuses avec elle. Hermione était un peu trop sérieuse : il était dur de parler d'autre chose que de l'école avec elle. Elle espérait donc qu'Angèle soit d'un tempérament entre les deux et qu'elles deviennent rapidement amies. Elle pourrait peut-être lui parler de ses histoires de cœur, elle n'osait pas en parler avec Luna parce qu'elle lui dirait qu'il s'agissait d'un Joncheruine qui lui aurait retourné le cerveau ou bien une autre explication du genre et avec Hermione qui était l'amie de son frère, elle avait trop peur qu'elle crache le morceau à Ron. Donc Angèle était la personne la plus qualifiée.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Ginny se rendit à peine compte qu'ils arrivaient à Poudlard et du se dépêcher pour mettre sa robe de sorcier.


	2. Chapter 2: Une danse rien que pour moi

Chapitre 2 : Une danse rien que pour moi ...

La routine commençait à s'installer à Poudlard, c'était de tout sauf de ça que Drago Malefoy avait envie. Même une blague des Weasley lui aurait fait du bien, il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Il pensait que la nomination de Dolorès Ombrage comme prof de défense contre les forces du mal lui aurait fourni un peu d'amusement mais pour le moment tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était faire des choses totalement inutiles afin d'avoir le contrôle sur Poudlard et plus précisément son directeur, elle était encore pire que le Seigneur des ténèbres et ce n'était pas une comparaison amicale.

Malefoy en avait marre et il devait absolument se changer les idées, il prit donc son Nimbus 2001 et se dirigea vers le terrain de quidditch. Il commença par un échauffement: il fit des tours du terrain en accélérant de plus en plus pour finir à la vitesse maximale de son balai. Evidemment celui-ci ne valait pas l'éclair de feu d'Harry Potter, ce héros qui n'en était pas réellement un, mais son père n'avait pas voulu lui acheter le tout nouveau balai considérant sa demande comme un caprice. Après ses tours de terrain, il commença quelques acrobaties qu'il aimait bien faire au début des matchs pour impressioner les filles : loopings, slalom entre les goals, tour du balai sur lui-même, descente en piqué puis remontée en loopings...

Après cet échauffement, Malefoy ouvrit la boite de balle de quidditch qu'il avait l'autorisation spéciale de Rogue de conserver toute l'année pour s'entrainer et relâcha le vif d'or. Il lui laissa le temps de filer en essayant de lancer le souaffle dans les goals, il y arrivait plutôt pas mal mais il n'y avait pas de gardien et puis c'était tellement amusant de rivaliser contre Potter dans ce sport. Après ces quelques lancers tous réussis, Malefoy se lança à la poursuite du vif d'or, il effectua plusieurs tours du terrain à la recherche de la balle dorée.

C'est à ce moment qu'il la vit, une des plus jolies filles dansant sous la lune .D'où il était et dans le noir, il ne vit qu'une silhouette qui exécutait une danse voluptueuse où toutes ses courbes étaient mises en valeur. Il ne pouvait dire de quelle couleur était ses cheveux: il savait juste que cette fille n'était pas blonde.

Il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de cette fille et n'en voyait aucune qui correspondait à celle qu'il avait sous les yeux à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de la nouvelle prof d'étude des moldus ou d'une sang-de-bourbe (personnes à qui il ne faisait pas attention sachant trop comment réagirait son père s'il sortait avec l'une d'entre elles). Il était tellement absorbé par cette danse qu'il ne remarqua même pas le vif d'or qui passa devant ses yeux. Finalement la fille s'enfuit en courant et à peine Malefoy eut-il cligné des yeux qu'elle s'était volatilisée.

Drago eut du mal à se reconcentrer sur le jeu : son esprit était trop obnubilé par cette danseuse. Il attrapa finalement le vif d'or quand celui vint pratiquement se poser dans sa main, se rendant compte qu'il ne serait pas attrapé autrement aujourd'hui .Drago referma sa boite de balles après s'être rendu compte qu'il avait oublié le souaffle et se rendit à son dortoir. Il ne fit pas attention aux préfets qui faisaient leur ronde dans le château trop obnubilé par la danseuse. Heureusement le chemin qu'il prit était inoccupé. Il arriva finalement dans son lit et passa la nuit à rêver de cette fille plus que mystérieuse.


End file.
